The Strange Feeling in the Air
by Whitefox209
Summary: Ember and Skulker break up. Ember thought she was rid of him but he keeps chasing her. She tricks Danny into letting her stay with him. At the same time a new girl enters Danny's school. Ember plans on using the chance to learn all of Danny's weaknesses. But as she gets to know the real Danny she starts to like him. I suck at summaries sorry.( )


**Hi guys. I don't own Danny phantom**

Danny's Pov

This morning started off like any other morning. My alarm went off; I took a shower, and ate breakfast just like any other morning. But I can't shake this strange feeling that something is off today. I saw Tucker and Sam waiting in front of the school for me. Could be about Sam and me? No we both confessed our feeling towards each other. We then tried date for about a week, but nothing really clicked. We came to the final discussion we should just be friends. So what is bugging me so much? I finally caught up to them.

Normal

"Hey Danny how's it going, Tucker asked his approaching friend.

"Hey Tuck hey Sam," Danny replied to his friends. "I don't know why but today seems kind of off you know what I mean?"

"Yeah man we know exactly what you mean. We were just talking about how today felt kind of strange before you got here."

"Yeah we thought it was because you weren't here yet, but now you are and the day still feels off" Sam said. Both Danny and his friends put their hands on their chins thinking what it could be. Danny noticed that the janitor was picking up some trash and saw the janitor's breath. Danny started thinking that he hasn't seen his ghost sense in a while. Then his eyes grew wide and he snapped his fingers.

"Guys I got it," Danny yelled.

Tucker and Sam both answered, "Really?"

"Yeah you know how there hasn't been any ghost attacks in like a month?" Tucker and Sam both looked at each thinking how he was right. There haven't been any ghost attacks in a while and it must be affecting them since they've gotten used to ghost attacks being nonstop. All of a sudden without any warning jumped out a ghost.

"Beware for I am the Box Ghost," he yelled. Danny ten took out his thermos and sucked the Box Ghost into it. A moment of silence fell between the teens.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam said in unison, "nope it's still there."

"C'mon guys lets go before Lancer gives us a dentition for being late, Sam told her friends.

Tucker answered with, "she's right dude. Maybe it will go away later."

"Yeah you're probably right," Danny replied back. They all rushed in when they heard the bell.

**Lancers room**

Lancer waited for all his students to be seated. Then he said, "Good morning class. Today we will have a new student joining us today." Lancer turned his head towards the door. "You can come on in now Ms. Winter." A girl walks into the room and comes face to face with Mr. Lancer. They both turn towards the rest of the class. Mr. Lancer motions his hand towards the new girl. "Class this is Amy Winter. Go ahead child introduce yourself." The girl walked forward. She was very pretty. Her hair was dark brown which she kept in a ponytail. Her skin was a little pale, she was wearing blue lipstick, and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a black tie around her neck, a red t-shirt that stopped at her belly button, a black skirt with dark blue jeans that hand holes at the knees, and red sneakers.

Amy said to the class, "Hi I'm Amy Winters and I have only two favors to ask you. One, I am allergic to peanuts so if you could not eat anything with peanuts in it around me I'd really appreciate it. Second I just got out of a really bad relationship so if you could not hit on me that would great. Oh and I love music."

"Thank you Ms. Winter," said Lancer. "Now class you heard what she said about being allergic to peanuts so do your absolute best not to give her anything with peanuts in it. And now Ms. Winter you can take a seat near that young man." Lancer pointed towards Danny who to Lancers surprise was still awake. Amy nodded her head and took her seat near Danny.

Danny said, "Hi I'm Danny Fenton nice to meet you. He reached out his hand towards Amy. She shook Danny's hand with a nice warm smile.

Amy whispered, "Hi Danny."

Danny whispered back, "I thought I should tell you that Mr. Lancer is a very strict teacher."

Amy replied "Great I love those kind" with heavy sarcasm. Danny laughed at her little joke.

**Later on in the class Mr. Lancer noticed that Amy was asleep on her desk.**

"Mrs. Winter" he yelled.

Amy's head shot up as she heard her name being yelled. She had dried up drool on the side of her mouth.

"Who," she began. "What?" It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. "Oh sorry Mr. Lancer. I was up late helping my parents unload all the boxes from the moving truck. It won't happen again I swear."

"I understand Ms. Winter, but please try not to make this a habit. I don't what to see you getting as many dentations as Mr. Fenton here. Lancer glared towards Danny to his surprise was still awake.

"Yes sir," Amy yelled.

**The bell rings**

Everyone started packing up their things. Danny looked over to see Amy still had drool on her face.

"Here," he said giving her a napkin. She took it and started wiping her mouth. Danny smiled thinking she was pretty cute. "Wow you got off pretty easy. I would have gotten two detentions for that." Amy looked straight at Danny to see he wasn't joking.

"Really," Amy yelled in surprise. Danny blushed while scratching his head.

"Yeah but that's because I always fall asleep," he said. "Well I'll see you later." Danny took off towards Sam and Tucker who were waiting for him.

"Yeah I hope so!" Amy waved smiling.

**Lunch.**

Danny Tucker and Sam were sitting at their usual table. Sam was eating a salad, Tucker was eating a pork rib sandwich and chocolate pudding, and Danny was having a turkey sandwich, chips, chocolate pudding, and an orange soda.

"So what do you guys think of the new girl," Tucker asked?

Danny replied, "she seems pretty cool I guess."

Sam said, "I like her." Danny and Tucker both gasped. Sam never liked people right away. "What? I think she's got great fashion sense." Amy was sitting at the A-list table with all the popular kids. Honestly she didn't want to be sitting there. She wanted to go sit with her new friend Danny. She was thinking Danny seems pretty nice. Maybe I can…

Paulina interrupted Amy's train of thought by yelling, "Oh my god Amy can you really play guitar?"

Amy answered, "Yeah I've been playing all my life. It's sort of my passion."

"Well that's pretty cool. But not as cool as ghost boy." Amy raised an eyebrow to what Paulina had said.

Amy asked; "Excuse me Paulina but who is this Ghost Boy"

Paulina shot up yelling, "Oh that's right no one's told you about Amity's Park hero! His name's Danny Phantom and he's soooo dreamy. Paulina took out a picture of Danny Phantom from her bag and showed it to Amy.

"Huh, he kind of looks like Danny Fenton."

"Yeah right Danny looks nothing like ghost boy." After ten minutes of Paulina and Star constantly talking about Danny Phantom, Dash shows up with his food.

Dash said, "Hey ladies. So Amy what are you doing this Friday."

Amy yelled back, "Dash for the last time I-am-not-looking-for-a-boyfriend! Dash had been hitting on Amy all day.

"Well here's my number anyway." Dash passed Amy a piece of paper. Amy took the number and ripped it into pieces.

Star laughed, "Ow Dash you want some ice for that burn?!"

"Shut it Star," Dash snapped back.

Amy tilted her head to see Sam, Tucker, and Danny all laughing together. Amy she thought wow they look like they're having fun. I should go join them. Dash caught on to where Amy was looking.

"Don't even think about it Amy," he warned. "Those guys are losers and I hate to see you fall to the bottom of the food chain with looks like yours."

Paulina added in, "Yeah they're not even worth your time."

"Yeah," Star agreed.

Amy yelled, "Well if you guys think their losers then they must be pretty cool, because you guys are top A losers! Amy got up from her seat and walked towards Danny's table leaving the A-list confused.

""**I feel I should stop here, but I don't think I'm far enough into the story and it's going to be a long time before I can upload the next chapter so I need to leave enough for guys to enjoy so that you can wait for a while."(^_^) )**

**At Danny's Table**

Amy walked up to Danny and his friends.

Amy asked, "Hey guys can I sit here?"

Danny smiled saying, "Of course Amy, but how come you're not at the A-list table?

"Oh my god they are so annoying its Ghost boy this and Danny Phantom that. I can't believe how full they are of themselves and Dash is driving me crazy!"

Sam laughed, "Okay guys its official I like this chick. She has to be part of our group." Everyone started laughing.

Tucker said, "Amy are you an angle, because you look heavenly." Danny and Sam both punched Tucker from each side. "Ow, what?"

Sam yelled, "Tucker didn't you hear her in English?"

"Hear what," Tucker asked confused.

Danny yelled, "Dude she said she just got of a bad relationship and didn't want to be hit on!"

Tucker slapped his head thinking how could he forget.

"Oh I'm so sorry Amy," he yelled.

Amy just said, "Its okay, but wow Danny."

Danny looked up, "What?"

"You actually remembered what I said. I'm impressed." Amy then winked at Danny. Danny started blushing.

"Oh it was huh nothing really," he said.

"Do you remember the other thing I told everyone?"

"Um… you're allergic to peanuts and oh you love music". Amy then sat right next to Danny looking right into his eyes.

"You know what kid? I'm starting to like you more and more." She saw that Danny's face turned even redder and she thought it was cute. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Sam was getting a little jealous but instead off killing Amy she yelled, "Oh shoot I'm sorry. I'm Sam and I got tell you Amy you got great fashion sense." Sam actually meant it and gave Amy the thumbs up.

Amy said, "Thanks Sam and your outfit is just as awesome."

Tucker added, "Yeah and I'm Tucker. I'm the computer whiz of the group." Out of nowhere a giant explosion happens destroying one the cafeteria's walls. Everyone started coughing from the dust and a figure emerged from the dust. It was Skulker and boy did he seem mad. (**I try to avoid using swear words (^_^)**)

Skulker yelled, "Come on out I know you're here!" He shot missiles at a nearby table. He got blasted from behind by a green ghost ray.

Danny in his ghost form yelled, "Looking for me metal head?"

"Actually whelp I was looking for Ember but I can waste you first."

"What? Why are you looking for Ember, Danny asked looking confused. Skulker faced palmed his head.

"Duh she's my girlfriend remember? I told you I had a girlfriend when we fought at you and your dads fishing trip. Remember?"

"What? Ember? You and Ember are dating ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Oh I can't… ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I can't breathe ha-ha-ha-ha. Out of all the guys she could have chosen she choose you. Ha-ha-ha." Danny was then blasted by a red blast.

"Shut it whelp! She made a great discussion to go out with me." A female voice then yelled,

"Wrong!" Then a giant ghost ray wave hit both Danny and Skulker in opposite side of the room. Skulker knew who it was.

"Ember, baby can't we talk? I came all this way to find you and…"

Ember with her eyes glowing red yelled, "No! I gave you five chances, five not three, five! And what do you do? You screw up every single last one of them!"

Danny getting up, laughed, "Wow Skulker what did you do?"

Skulker stumbled saying, "I um I…"

Ember yelled, "I'll tell you what he did. First he broke all the strings on my guitar. Second he forgot my birthday, third he used my hamster as bait and it got eaten, fourth he didn't get me anything for Valentine's Day, and finally he destroyed my ticket to win the ghost zone lottery and we always do what he wants to do."

Danny crossed his arms staring at Skulker saying, "Really dude her birthday? You forgot your girlfriend's birthday? Wow."

Skulker yelled back, "I was busy… you know hunting you down."

Ember cried, "Yeah and guess what I'm sick of having you around so good bye Skulker this girl's I'm flying so low. I was stupid to think you were different from those other guys even him but your all just the same."

Skulker yelled, "Enough! I'm taking you back whether you like it or not." He shot a net at Ember.

"The hell I am!" Ember used her hair to burn the net into ashes. Ember then charged straight at Skulker. He dodged her and grabbed Ember by the hair. Danny was unsure what he should do.

"What did you expect Ember I'm the greatest hunter that ever lived? Did you really think you could get away from me," Skulker gloated. Danny threw a turkey sandwich at Skulker's face. "Ewe Miracle whip."

Danny and Ember both yelled, "Hey I like Miracle Whip!" Ember grabbed Skulker by the wrist and through him over her shoulder. Danny then blasted him through the wall.

Danny floated over to Ember saying, "So you really like Miracle Whip?"

Ember said while smiling, "Yeah the stuffs awesome." Skulker blasted Danny into a table with a ghost ray. "Hey I was talking to that Dipstick!"

Skulker whined, "But…"He couldn't finish his sentence because Danny sucked him into the thermos.

Danny laughed, "There we go. Now Ember" Danny noticed Ember had disappeared. "Oh great now I have to go find her before she causes trouble."

A voice cried, "Help somebody help!"

Danny heard it coming from the ruble. He blasted away at the ruble to see Amy was under it. Amy looked at her savior and gasped.

Amy yelled, "Oh my god you're that famous ghost boy everyone keeps talking about."

Danny said, "Yeah I am. Are you okay?" Amy nodded her head and Danny took off.

Amy sighed in relief, "He really doesn't know it's me? Perfect." Her eyes began to glow bright green. "Maybe I can use him somehow. Now that he trusts me as Amy I can get close to him a find his weaknesses."

"Amy it's me Sam. Where are you?"

"Hey Sam over here," yelled Amy. Sam saw Amy waving her hand.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah just a bump on the head, but that's not important. I talked with this ghost boy everyone keeps talking about."

"Really?" Sam was now starting to worry.

"Yeah and to tell you the truth, I don't see what the big deal is. Besides being a ghost there's nothing really special about him." Sam and Amy started laughing. Sam was relieved that Amy didn't suspect anything.

**Music class**

Amy sat next to Danny thinking of ways for him to get interested in her as Ember. "Hey Danny," she began Danny looked over to Ember/Amy to see what was wrong. "You know I thought I heard Ember's voice was she here."

"Yeah I think she was why," he asked.

"Well I'm kind of a big fan of hers. Next time she comes here I have to get her to sign my guitar." Amy took out her guitar she kept under the table.

"Oh well you know I sometimes talk and hang out with her so maybe I can get her to sign your guitar," Danny offered.

"Really," Amy asked surprise. Why is he going out of his to get my guitar signed she thought. Wait this is perfect. He'll have to come looking for me as Ember so I'll be able to seduce him. "Okay Danny here you go." Amy gave Danny her guitar so he'd get it signed. Danny thought great now I have to find Ember and have her sign this. The final bell rang. Amy hurried to get outside. When she knew she was alone she pushed the button on her belt. Two rings appear and turned Amy into Ember. "Hmm I guess I'll go to the park. Dipstick should be able to find me there very easily."

Danny transformed into his Phantom self to find Ember hoping she A would sign Amy's guitar and B not be making any trouble for him. As he flew past the park his ghost sense went off. He then heard someone playing a guitar. As he landed he saw Ember playing her guitar. When she saw him she stopped playing.

"What do you want Dipstick," Ember asked already knowing what he was doing here.

"Okay Ember what's going on," Danny demanded. "Why are you here?"

"Well Baby-Pop to give the short version, I dumped Skulker now he's ticked off and is looking for me. So I thought I'd hide in the human world." She looked to see Danny was holding the guitar she gave him. Well Baby-Pop what's with the guitar? You join a band or something? Danny started freaking out on how he was supposed to answer.

"I um. Ember can I have your autograph?"

"What," Ember yelled in fake surprise. "Aw are you're a fan of mine now? Do you also want my number?" Danny knew she would say something like that.

"No," Danny snapped back. "A friend wants your autograph and I said I'd get it."

"Sorry Baby-Pop, but I don't give autographs."

"Please Ember it would mean a lot to her c'mon I'll do anything." Danny got on his knees and started to beg.

"Anything, Amber asked with a smirk.

**Danny's room.**

Danny was sitting in his room looking at Amy's guitar already signed. He sighed thinking what was he doing. But a voice broke his train of thought.

"Hey Dipstick where do I sleep," Ember said sitting on Danny's bed.

"Why did I let you talk me into this," Danny whined. He looked up to see Ember glaring at him.

"Hey I signed your girlfriend's guitar and in return you let me crash at your house till this whole Skulker thing blows over," Ember explained.

"She is not my girlfriend," Danny yelled. "And you're sleeping on the ground."

"What are you serious," Ember snapped. "I'm your guest Dipstick! You get the floor!" Danny pulled out a mattress from under bed.

"See Ember," He began, you won't be sleeping on the floor exactly. You'll have a bed."

"No!" Ember grossed her arms. Danny got up from the ground giving Ember a glare. After a few minutes Danny sighed as fell on the bed that was on the ground. He was mumbling while Ember was laughing at the fact she won the standoff.

"So Dipstick when's dinner I'm starving," Ember cheered. Danny began to think. Jazz was out of town on a school trip. Mom and Dad were on their ghost convention trip so they'll be gone for week or two. This meant he had to cook all their meals. He sighed getting up from his bed.

"Hold on Ember I'll be right back," Danny said. After he left Ember started snooping around Danny's room. She was looking for anything that could tell her more about Danny and for something to use as blackmail. She was also curious about what Danny did in his spare time away from school and ghost fighting. She came across a notebook. She opened it reading

_Dear, Journal_

_Today I fought some minor ghost as I usually do. I just can't have a day to myself. I mean really, whenever I want to do something fun some ghost comes and ruins it. Jazz and Tuck still keep playing Ember's song remember. I don't know why they like that song so much. It's so sad. Anyway if that's not bad enough Tucker asked me the weirdest question ever. He asked if I thought Ember was hot. I lied saying she was alright. If I told him I thought Ember was one of the hottest girls I've ever seen he'd never let me live it down. I mean the way she wears her hair. Her eyes are really pretty even when she uses them for a death glare. I don't want to be a perv and say her bodies tight but the way she swings her hips makes me go crazy. I kind of want to ask her out but she'd kill me if I tried. I sometimes stare at for her for a while. I think she's even hotter than Paulina. Oh my god I hope no one ever reads this._

Ember's face became really red. He th-thinks I'm hot. He actually wanted to ask me out. She shook her furiously. Stop it Ember. He's a scrawny little punk. You like guys with buff bodies. Remember use Danny to make him spill his secretes. Wait this perfect the dipstick already likes me. After he's dating me I'll use him to make Skulker jealous. Then after Skulker learns his lesson I'll still kick him to the curb. She heard Danny coming and she threw the notebook back where she found it. She then jumped onto Danny's bed. Danny then came through the door with a plate full of sandwiches.

Danny said, "Sorry but all I can make right now is turkey sandwiches." He set the plate on Ember's bed. Danny took one of the sandwiches and started eating. Ember knew Danny wouldn't try anything funny so she took one as well. She took a bite out the sandwich and chewed it slowly. She was taken by surprise by what she tasted.

"Oh my god Dipstick you actually used Miracle Whip," Ember asked with joy. Danny blushed thinking how cute Ember looked when she smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "I heard how you like this stuff so I thought it was okay to use this it."

"Wow kid you actually listen," Ember cheered. "Whenever I buy it Skulker just throws it away. I mean Kitty, Spectra, Johnny, and even the Lunch Lady likes Miracle Whip."

"What, really? None of my friends like it. No one else in my family likes Miracle Whip either. Ironically though, Vlad likes Miracle Whip."

"Vlad? Hey is he that guy who has a huge crush on your mom." Ember tried not to laugh. She made a deal with Vlad masters. She gave him some of her blood and in return he gave her a device to look human and block Danny's ghost sense. The rest of the night was uneventful. They finished their food and Danny went bed. Ember laid down on her bed. "I have to get my hands on that journal of his." If she could get her hands on his journal she would know exactly what he thought of her and could use it to find out more about him. She looked over to see Danny's journal was under his pillow. Ember decided not risk waking Danny up. Tomorrow was Saturday so maybe she could spend the day with him. Ember woke up the next morning to see Danny wasn't in his bed. She thought he was down stairs making breakfast. She opened the door to the bathroom to take a shower. Nothing prepared her for what she was about to see. As she opened the door she saw Danny getting out of the shower. Only problem was he had no clothes on. He was completely naked in front of a girl who was his enemy. Ember closed the door and went to her bed. She grabbed a pillow and screamed as loud as she could into it. After a while they were both down stairs eating breakfast in silence. Ember looked up at Danny to see he was staring right at her. This made her annoyed because if he didn't want any one walking in on him he should've locked the damn door.

"Hey Dipstick," Ember snapped. Danny looked over to see Ember's eyes were red. "What happened this morning stays our little secret got that? So in other words it never happened." Danny nodded his head in agreement. Danny ate his breakfast as fast he could. He ran out the door telling Ember to stay out of trouble. He wanted to find Amy and give her back her guitar. Ember went to the Ghost Zone to ask for advice from her friends.

**In the Ghost Zone**

"You what," Kitty yelled after Ember told her and Spectra what happened this morning. "You saw the ghost boy naked and you're living with him!" Ember faced palmed herself thinking why did she tell Kitty anything. Spectra could understand why Ember didn't want to go home. Skulker would be banging on her door every five minutes to beg Ember to come back to him. But why couldn't she just stay with her or Kitty? "So Ember," Kitty continued.

"So what," Ember snapped back.

"How big is it?"

"How big is what?"

"You know his…" Kitty couldn't finish because Ember grabbed her by her throat and wouldn't let go. Spectra had to break the two before they killed each other.

"Why can't you two ever play nice for once," Spectra yelled. Every time the three of them come together Kitty and Ember always got into a fight. "Ember, why are you staying with Phantom? You could stay with me or Kitty until this Skulker thing blows over."

Kitty said, "Maybe she's got a little crush on him." Ember's eyes became bright red as she glared at Kitty. Ember reached for her guitar to shut Kitty up for good. "I'm only kidding Ember gosh take a chill pill." At that moment Kitty's phone went off. She answered it and it was Johnny telling her about this awesome party that Desire was having. "Later girls I got to go." Kitty flew off to get ready.

Ember yelled back at her, "You better keep your mouth shut or you'll regret it." Spectra patted her friend on the shoulder to calm her down. After Ember told Spectra why she was staying Danny's and what her plans were, it made Spectra smile.

"Oh my god Ember once you do that he'll be miserable," Spectra laughed. "Perfect his misery will keep me young and beautiful for a long time. Ember was relieved that her best friend thought this plan was a good idea. In fact Spectra gave Ember a few pointers on how to win Danny over even faster.

**Human realm**

Danny has spent all morning looking for Amy. He's tried the Nasty Burger, the park, the water park, and even the school yard. Danny gave up thinking I'll just give to her on Monday. His phone went off and his alarm was Ember's hit song Remember. Danny answered it as fast as he could. It was Tucker and apparently Tucker had some news for Danny.

"Hello," Danny said.

"Hey Danny it's me Tucker," Tucker said over the phone.

"Hey Tuck how's it going?"

"Danny you won't believe who I'm with."

"If you say you're with Paulina then yeah I don't believe you."

"Your close man but no. I'm with Amy Winter!"

"What?!"

"Yeah man. She wants you and Sam to come meet us at the Nasty Burger."

Amy yelled through the phone, "Hey Danny don't forget to bring my guitar with you." After a few minutes Danny made it to the Nasty Burger. He walked through the front doors to see Sam, Tucker, and Amy sitting at a booth in the far right corner of the restaurant. He made his way over to their table to be greeted by his friends. Amy stuck out her hands to Danny. "Okay kid, give me back my guitar." Danny looked puzzled acting like he didn't know what she meant. "You forgot my guitar didn't you?" Amy sounded annoyed that Danny forgot her guitar. Danny took off the backpack he was wearing. He showed Amy that it was empty. He then pulled out her guitar and took bow. Tucker, Sam, and Amy clapped at Danny's little trick. Danny gave Amy her guitar back and said,

"So um Amy do you know whose signature that is?" Amy faked a surprise gasp as she saw her own signature.

"Oh my God Ember Mclain, Amy screamed. But how did you get her to sign this I hear she doesn't give autographs?" Sam and Tucker were also curious on how Danny manage to get one of his enemies to sign something for him. Danny was at a lost on what to say. Sam and Tucker's stares weren't helping him at all.

"She um," Danny began. "I did her a favor so she had to sign it." What Danny said wasn't exactly a lie but it had to do. Amy smiled as she stared at Danny.

You know what kid I'm impressed, Amy said. "I thought you were lying to get on my good side, but turns out you were telling the truth." Danny smiled as Amy told him this it sort of made his day. "So how do you know Ember?" Great now I have to come up with a reason Danny thought. Fortunately for him Sam came to his rescue by asking Amy to go get some food for the four of them. As soon as Amy left, Tucker and Sam glared at Danny.

"What," he asked.

"Anything you'd like to tell us," Sam asked.

"Yeah like how you got Ember to sign something when she's your enemy," Tucker pointed out even more. Danny tried to avoid this by offering to overshadow a girl to ask Tucker out but it didn't work. Danny finally caved and told them everything. Sam was now a little angry while Tucker thought Danny was just too lucky.

"Danny you know this is begging for trouble," Sam said.

"Yeah I know Sam, but a deal is a deal, Danny said. Also I can't send her out there while Skulker is looking for her. She told me she'd be on her best behavior while she's staying with me." Sam was feeling little better about Danny having Ember staying over. Amy brought back the food and everyone began eating while talking about school dances, games, and after school clubs. Everyone eventually had to go home so they all said their good-byes and headed home. Amy hurried to Danny's house hoping to beat him there. She did and she turned back into her regular form and sat on her bed reading a magazine. After a few minutes Danny came in. He waved at her. Ember smiled and she put down her magazine. Now to put my plan into action.

"Hey Dipstick where have you been all day," Ember asked trying to sound like she actually cared.

"Nothing special," Danny replied back. He didn't want her to know about Amy.

"Well what do you want to do?" Danny was shocked. Ember Mclain EMBER FREAKING MCLAIN wanted to do something with Danny that didn't involve fighting.

"Um how about we go bowling or something." Danny didn't know what to say. He really didn't know Ember that well. Ember put her finger on her chin as she was thinking. She had wanted to go to a night club, but Danny didn't seem the type to go for that kind of thing. Plus she had never gone bowling before and could be fun.

"Okay Dipstick on one condition," Ember demanded. Danny sighed not liking what it could be. "You're paying for everything." Danny started laughing which of course made Ember mad. "What's so funny idiot." Danny stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ember I was going to pay for everything," Danny started laughing again.

"What?"

"Em I'm not goanna take you out and leave you with the bill. I mean what kind of jerk does that?"

Ember started to rub her arm thinking he was right. Skulker would do that yeah actually he did, but of course goody good Danny would never do that. Ember felt like an idiot. Once they got ready they headed towards the Bowling Alley not knowing they were being followed.

**Hey guys I finished this chapter one. If you have any Ideas please let me know okay. I will seriously give each idea into consideration and probably will use it. Now review and let me know what you think. And if you please "get out of my new home" If you know where I got that from put a (^_^) at the end of you review. Bye now.**


End file.
